battlefieldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Battlefield Vietnam
Battlefield Vietnam, kurz BFV, ist das zweite Spiel der Battlefield-Reihe. Es gehört zum Ego- und Taktik-Shooter-Genre. Das Spiel wurde nicht wie Battlefield 1942 von DICE Schweden programmiert, sondern von DICE Kanada. Die Grafikengine des Vorgängers wurde stark überarbeitet, das Spielprinzip (Multiplayerspiel) um Flaggenpunkte im Conquest-Modus und Koop-Modus wurde beibehalten. Spielbeschreibung Der Hintergrund versetzt den Spieler entweder auf die Seite der nordvietnamesischen Armee (NVA), des Vietcong, der südvietnamesischen Armee (SVA) oder der US Army während des Vietnamkrieges. Mit authentischen Waffen, Patrouillenbooten, Fahr- und Flugzeugen wie dem M48 Patton, dem sowjetischen Panzer T-54 oder der Bell UH-1D (aber auch historisch unkorrekt den sowjetischen Mi-8 auf Seiten der NVA aus Balancinggründen) kämpft der Spieler auf historischen Schlachtfeldern wie La-Drang-Tal, dem Ho-Chi-Minh-Pfad und in den Straßen von Saigon. Die Fahrzeuge besitzen Radios, die Musikstücke aus den 1960er und 1970er Jahren wiedergeben können; dies umfasst Lieder wie Wild Thing von The Troggs oder War von Edwin Starr, die auch aus diversen, populären Vietnamfilmen wie Apocalypse Now, Full Metal Jacket, Platoon, Forrest Gump, Good Morning, Vietnam bekannt sind. Auch werden authentische Propagandadurchsagen von Radio Hanoi mit der Rundfunkmoderatorin Trinh Thi Ngo ausgegeben. Als Gegenstück zum kommunistischen Propagandasender gibt es auch eine Version des amerikanischen Soldatensenders AFNV, der in Anlehnung an die US-Militärzeitung Stars & Stripes im Spiel „Stars & Bars“ genannt wird. Seit dem Patch vom 2. Dezember 2004 trägt das Spiel die Versionsnummer 1.21, offizielle Erweiterungen existieren nicht. Modifikationen Für Battlefield Vietnam wurden viele Mods entwickelt, jedoch wurden viele Projekte aufgegeben und für Battlefield 2 weiterentwickelt. WWII Die offizielle World-War-II-Mod liegt dem Spiel bei und behandelt das Thema des Vorgängers Battlefield 1942. Auch die Waffen sind aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, und es können Flammenwerfer benutzt werden. Die Mod spielt im Pazifik, und es kämpfen japanische Truppen gegen Truppen der USA. BFV Arsenal Die Mod BFV Arsenal bringt ein besseres Spielerlebnis, mehr Realismus und historische Genauigkeit in das Spiel. Dazu gehören viele neue Karten. Aktuelle Version: 0.50. Eve of Destruction Die Mod Eve of Destruction, kurz EoD, spielt im Vietnam- und Indochinakrieg. Sie enthält neue Waffen, Fahrzeuge und Karten. Die eigentlich finale Version: 0.15 wird zur Zeit noch zur Version 0.16 weitergeführt. WWII Mod Extended Die Mod WWII Mod Extended ist eine Komplett-Konvertierung der Battlefield-1942-Karten nach Battlefield Vietnam. Finale Version: 0.9. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack des Spiels lässt sich in den Fahrzeugen (Radio) und im Spielmenü anhören. Dieser beinhaltet hauptsächlich Musik aus den 1960er- und 1970er- Jahren.eXp Review - Battlefield Vietnam # The Kinks – All Day and all of the Night # Creedence Clearwater Revival – Fortunate Son # Rare Earth – Get Ready # Deep Purple – Hush # Bobby Fuller Four – I Fought the Law # Martha & the Vandellas – Nowhere to Run # Canned Heat – On the Road Again # Count Five – Psychotic Reaction # The Guess Who – Shakin’ All Over # Jefferson Airplane – Somebody to Love # The Trashmen – Surfin Bird # Box Tops – The Letter # Edwin Starr – War # The Troggs – Wild Thing # The Kinks – You Really Got me # Jefferson Airplane – White Rabbit # Budapest Symphony Orchestra – The Ride of the Valkyries Einzelnachweise en:Battlefield Vietnam es:Battlefield Vietnam ru:Battlefield Vietnam Kategorie:Battlefield-Reihe